Amaterasu's Story
by jemmagirl
Summary: a young girl called Amaterasu is treated horribly and has no family so she is taken to the world of saiyuki and she is a mute. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Amaterasu's Story**_

_**I don't any of these characters except for Amaterasu**_

_**Chapter One**_

Hi my name is Amaterasu I'm 15 years old and I love to read write and draw. I have long silver hair that goes to my feet in a plete and I

have silver eyes. I have no friends and no family and I work a part time job as a waitress. I am also a mute.

Amaterasu's pov

When I was walking out of school after being locked in a closet and beat up again I decided to go home by going through the park but

knowing my luck there will probably be a storm (BANG) damn a storm so i started running but I then ran to a store and started looking

around until I found something that had caught my attention it was a manga called Saiyuki volume 1 book 1 so I grabbed it and paid for it

then left when I finally got home I sat down and read the manga until I suddenly felt tired so i closed my eyes and before I fell asleep I heard

a voice say sleep little one you will need your strength.

Merciful goddess's pov

I watched as she fell asleep and picked her up and took her to Sanzo and his friends but on her way there she noticed Amaterasu was

wearing a pair of jeans that seamed way to big for her and an overly large t-shirt that could fit a fat man 10 and she was covered in blood

and cuts and bruises but I was caught of guard when she started to cry in her sleep I new I couldn't do anything so I let her sleep and held

on to her tightly. When I arrived Sanzo and his friends seemed to have been busy so I just stood there and watched, when they finished I

walked up to them and said "she will be joining you on your quest and she will help you get there just clean her up and take care of her" I

said they then looked down in my arms to see her and Hakkai I think his name was came and took her but stopped when she started to

wake up.

Amaterasu's pov

When I woke up I heard someone say "morning" I then looked up and freaked out when I realised I was being held and jumped out of his

arms and backed away from him absolutly terrified until a tall woman walked in front of me and said "don't be afraid I brought you here to

help them complete there mission so they will take care of you" she then kissed my forehead and left, I then looked at them all confused until

the man in brown hair said "hi my name is Cho Hakkai and he's Sha Gojyo" he said pointing to a man with red hair who sad "hello" "the boy

with long brown hair is Son Goku" "Hi" "and the man with blond hair is Genjo Sanzo" the man called Sanzo then glared at me then looked

away leaving me confused.

**_Please read and review and if you have any ideas then please tell me_**


	2. Chapter 2

Amaterasu's Story

I don't any of these characters except for Amaterasu

Chapter Two

Sanzo's pov

When the goddess of mercy or as I liked to call her the old hag appeared with a young girl in her arms I immedaitly knew this was not good

especially when she said the girl would be joining us on our quest to find the sacred scrolls. When she left Hakkai introduced us to her I

just glared at her and walked away pissed that I we would have to look after another kid.

Goku's pov

When sanzo walked away I went over to the girl and asked 'what's your name' but instead of answering all I got was a look of fear and of sadness

then I noticed the state she was in 'hey Hakkai she's covered in blood' and watched as he came over to inspect her but it seemed to have caught

Sanzo's attention as well as he came back over to see too.

Hakkai's pov

When I heard what Goku said I went to see what I could do and started to try to heal her but when I tried to use my healing powers on her she

fell to the ground shaking in pain and coughing up blood. I then startyed to try to help her sit up and stop coughing then heal her the old

fashioned way and then she collasped.

Sanzo's pov

When she collapsed to the ground I picked her up and held her in my arms and said 'lets head to the nearest town quickly'. we then got back

into the jeep and headed for town but on the way I held her in my arms as of knowing the two baka's behind me would start a fight and two seconds

later I was right I then shot a bullets near then which made them shut up. When I took a closer look at her I noticed she was actually rather cute

and seemed to have alot of scars. When we got to the town it was nearly dark and as we got to the hotel I got one room with three beds as that was

there last room and placed the girl on the bed by the window and watched as Hakkai tried to fix her wounds.

Goddess of mercy's pov

I watched as the boys went into the hotel and placed Amaterasu on the bed and Hakkai try to fix her wounds I then decided to visit and explain to

them more about the girl. I then appeared in there room and said 'so magic healing mafde it worxse try this' and gave Hakkai the bag as he and the

others except for Sanzo who jumped which I was a bit disapointed at. The girl's name is Amaterasu and she is from another world where we are just a

manga I brought her here as she was suffering and has special powers that allow her to form weapons and the abality to heal others although the damage

goes to her, that's why Hakkai's powers didn't help her and before you say anything I just found out about that bit so don't start.

Please read and review and if you have any ideas then please tell me 


End file.
